Reverie
by rickmantic
Summary: All those times you accused me of making your grandparents and the town suffer, I wonder if you ever thought of me darling? Did you ever think of your mo-mother alone during the curse, in a town where everyone else's lives carried on like clockwork? Me waking up, going to work, coming home & repeating it again. And again and again. All alone. I never told you.. and you never asked.


**A/N:** Because someone vaguely mentioned _a_ doctor and my mind went to 'The Doctor' and the pain never stops apparently. I don't know if there are still folks reading Stable Queen out here but this idea just would not let me rest.

The following assumes the reader has seen the series till The Doctor. Some suggestive adult scenes. A scene containing unintentional self-harm. If I can interest you in some mood music, the lyrics below are from Clair de Lune by Flight Facilities.

...

___Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change_  
___Tell me that you'll feel the same, and we'll stay here forever_  
_  
_

* * *

_"All those times you accused me of making your grandparents and the town suffer, I wonder if you ever thought of me darling? Did you ever think of your mot- mother alone during the curse, in a town where everyone else's lives carried on like clockwork? Me waking up, going to work, coming home and then repeating it again. And again and again. All alone. I never told you... and you never asked."_

* * *

A strange sensation jolted her body, originating just down by the left ear. It finally stopped before something probed again. Her hand tried to find the cause of irritation only to be captured. That was when panic filled her body, her eyes shot open as her body went berserk. Her eyes were assaulted by a bright light and the panic continued to increase. Struggling, her hands and legs flew in every direction before the capturer released her wrist. Regina shuffled away from the assaulter, taking in large gulps of air as her eyes blinked rapidly. Soon the bright light eased into sunshine, the ground into grass and the assaulter into...

"Daniel?"

Regina blanked.

Everything did. She couldn't hear the stream flowing behind her or the neighing of the horses tethered nearby. Her eyes were made only for her stable boy, sitting with his lips down turned with a stalk of wheat in his hand the same hue as his hair, a hint of red covering his cheeks. The sounds started bleeding slowly into her ear as she felt herself breathe again.

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry. You weren't waking up so I thought-"

Daniel's apology was cut short when Regina lunged onto him, her lips attached to his. The force of the body caused Daniel to lose his stance as he wrapped his arms around the lady, his back falling on the ground. But Regina just kept kissing him, not kissing, she just kept feeling Daniel with her lips, too wired to kiss or hold or talk as her tears spilled all over her _late_ fiancé's face.

Daniel's hands finally stilled her, cradling her face, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Regina turned her face kissing his palms, muttering incoherent words till Daniel pulled her onto his chest.

"Breathe milady. Breathe."

The gentle heartbeat, the soft fingers in her hair and the tight grip over her mid-section finally calmed her, her sobs turning into heavy breathing.

"How?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Regina sat up with Daniel's assistance her head falling naturally beneath his chin, like she'd finally found home.

"I was - I was in Snow White's castle and the-", Regina pulled back, her face the picture of awe, "It worked." Her face broke into a watery grin as she kept repeating it, "It worked. I can't believe it. It did."

Daniel looked down as his hand slowly covered Regina's. Feeling the smooth skin beneath he couldn't remember how much time had passed since the day at the stables but something in his heart supplied that it had to have been a lot.

"What worked darling? What are you saying?"

"Oh Daniel." Regina's hand went to brush his hair back, smiling as Daniel leaned into her touch, "I have so much to tell you. I -" her voice hitched, "what's happening?"

Regina looked horrified as she saw her hand on his cheek fade slowly, Daniel's eyes caught the panic in her eyes. He tried to hold her hand but it passed through, his eyes misted over as he tried again and again and again. He closed the distance between them to hold her but all he caught was air as Regina had vanished into nothing.

* * *

_"I often wondered what the purpose of the curse was. If Rumpelstiltskin wanted to trap me while everyone roamed around in oblivion. If my happy ending was my sanity deteriorating till I could find it in another life. I sometimes wonder how I would have survived the first eighteen years before you came into my life without someone."_

* * *

Regina blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light. The more she blinked the more blurry her vision became. When she tried to rub her eyes her hands told her about the wetness and she just laughed.

"What's the point of crying you stupid girl?"

"Regina!"

Regina turned to see the source of the sound and her tears increased as the figure sped towards her. Throwing himself on his knees he hugged the woman, kissing her repeatedly on her hair, "Oh goodness, Regina you scared me. Never leave me again."

When he felt Regina hiccup a laugh he pulled out, only so that he could look into her eyes, "Regina?"

"What did I think? Nothing can bring back the dead Daniel. Not even the dark curse."

Daniel smoothed his shirt as he sat down beside her, his hands intertwining the limp fingers on the ground, "Why are you speaking like this my love, what happened before?"

Regina slumped into his side, her face hiding itself from his keen eyes as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I woke up."

* * *

The same white light grew bright as her eyes had just accustomed themselves to the darkness of her slumber.

"Regina. I must urge you to not leave before you explain."

"Oh Daniel", Regina smiled as she shifted so her head was on his chest, his hand lost in her long hair, "It's so strange that I never dreamt of you before the curse. I just wish you were with me both times not one."

Regina could feel him tensing up, so she sat up, tracing his face as he remained sprawled on the grass bed, "I think I despise myself so much I feel it necessary to punish myself in my dreams too. But my sweet Daniel, you feel so real."

Daniel tried to get up but the long hands kept him down and the small figure rested on his chest again, "We'll talk later, I want to be by your side now."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed but he would never say no to Regina so he opened his arms and allowed his fiancé to snuggle into him.

"I wish you wouldn't cry." He whispered into her ear as his hand traced her back.

"So do I."

* * *

_"Maybe I would have survived if I was alone. But I don't know because I wasn't. Alone that is. Because somewhere someone thought maybe I had suffered enough. Maybe my bygone good deeds fought the blackness inside for a minuscule of joy. Maybe the fate said I deserved a fraction of happiness. Even if it came with a small price."_

* * *

Regina brushed Rocinante's hair but he kept muzzling into her, making her drop the brush.

"Bad boy, this is the fifth time you've done so. Once more and no apples for you, no matter how much I've missed you."

Regina narrowed her eyes as Rocinante neighed in response. A second later he trotted a step forward, driving into her more and making her fall behind.

"Oh you stupid horse!" Regina groaned from below.

"You look like you need a hand", a voice called out.

"Daniel, I hadn't expected you here."

Daniel walked over to help the woman up, "Yes, strange seeing me near _our _meeting point." he said as he looked over the tree on the hillside where they stood.

A small smile graced Regina's face, "Very."

"I'm sorry, no please let me finish. You shared the darkest part of your past and I may not have reacted appropriately."

"It's not your fault I repulsed you so much that-"

"Stop please. It was just a lot of information to process. A lot. I'm sorry for my outburst and my departure. I just couldn't get myself to face you. It's just, it finally occurred to me you're not the Regina I knew when I left our world."

Regina had already started retreating behind but Daniel caught her hand, "But that doesn't mean I love you any less. I was just surprised."

"Shouting you killed your own father is one way to express surprise."

"Sir Henry was the only person close to what I had as a parental figure. But if my eyes have seen anything it's that he was the only parental figure in your life as well. Words can't express my anger on not being able to be by your side, to stop the situation from worsening."

"It's too late for me, it's good you didn't see me like this when you were alive."

Daniel shook his head, "There's no version of you that would ever stop me from kissing you senseless you hear me. My love is undying. I think this is the perfect scenario for the proclamation."

"Oh Daniel." Regina's arms encircled him, "I wish things didn't have to be so."

"Me too love. We can't change the past, so there will be no tears spent for them with me. Why don't you tell me more about this _storybook_?"

"Brooke. Storybrooke." Regina said as she tugged his hand as they walked to the fine steed, "Do you really want to hear about the curse?"

"Hey old friend. Can you help convince this beautiful lady to share the enriching tales of Storybrooke?" Daniel coyly asked the horse making Regina chuckle lightly.

Daniel placed himself behind Regina, his hand going from her shoulders to her wrists till he held her dainty hands inside his palms. They both brushed the horse as Regina finally started.

"Well the town is beautiful. And the house I live in is breathtaking. It's pure white like how I always wanted. You remember us talking about it? This has two storeys, it's smaller than my castle but it's mine and I don't have to share it with kings or mothers." Regina's voice grew sharp by the end making Daniel pull her towards him.

"Breathe darling."

Regina's hand remained frozen for a long time till it slowly started moving across the handsome mane again.

"Snow White is a teacher, and her foolish husband is in deep sleep. They don't remember each other..."

Daniel heard her recount all the separated happy endings and wondered if it was the unjust cost of others destroying hers.

* * *

_"I didn't understand it for a while. What was real what was not, I just knew I was happy when I rested on my bed. Not that it means I did understand later on, I just blindly accepted it as a gift. A way to create new memories even if they were false."_

* * *

"Where are we?"

Daniel felt the plush mattress beneath him. His hands skimmed the satin covers as he looked around in wonder. He knew in his heart it to be a bed chamber but it had an unnatural feel to it. It felt alien. He felt alien.

"This is my room; I guess my subconscious got tired of the yonder land."

Regina walked over to his side, sitting beside him, "What do you think?"

His head snapped to her face, his eyes wide as his mouth parted, "My God!"

Regina looked behind herself and then in worry to Daniel, "Daniel, what is it?"

"You look breathtaking", his hand reached up, hovering near her hair which seemed to stop right before her shoulders, "Your hair, bewitching."

Daniel leaned in, as though in a trance, "May I?"

Regina's cheeks coloured as her eyes travelled to his lips, she nodded as Daniel moved in, his lips touching hers briefly before his eyebrows furrowed, "You are wearing a strange cloak."

Regina rolled her eyes as she brought both her hands up to his face, "You're dawdling", she said as she extinguished the remaining distance, their lips meeting as one, the familiar energy coursing through their bodies as Daniel's hands grew bolder. His fingers traced her jaw line, moving down the slope of her neck. They'd never crossed the line of passion before but for the first time lust overtook as Daniel lost himself in the low moans coming from Regina.

His lips moved, kissing her all the way to her ear, "Regina, would it be, will this be an-" he exhaled, "can I-"

Regina turned, claiming his lips as her hands slid below, her thumbs dipping behind his waistline, "Daniel, let me take care of you."

Daniel lay panting under the goose feather blanket as Regina kissed his shoulder blade, "And how are you holding up?"

"I-" he wheezed, "Wow, I-I'd always thought it would be good but this", he shook his head as he turned to face Regina, "And you, you're beautiful Regina, like a goddess."

Regina smirked, pushing her lips forward to capture his for a brief second, "And you, my divine prince are perfect."

Her hands were tracing his bare chest and Daniel placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, the smile not leaving his place. This could have been them, every morning basking in each other's warmth not caring for spells or titles. No evil queens, no runaway children, no dusty hearts.

"I love you so much Regina."

Regina didn't answer but pushed herself over him to show how much she loved him.

* * *

"How is it?"

Daniel smiled, a little too broadly for Regina's liking and she deflated, tossing her apron away.

"It's horrible, I'm horrible at this. I never learnt to cook, I should have when I was younger."

"Hey, it's delicious." Daniel said as he pushed his fork into the elastic meat.

"Let me try", Regina tried to take the fork making Daniel pull the plate away, hurriedly emptying the contents into his mouth, "No, so good, can't share."

Regina wanted to be angry, wanted to snap, but she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Shaking her head she placed a kiss on his head as she went to the kitchen.

"It's ok, Arwen will like it." Daniel said from the door. Regina walked back to him, knowing he wouldn't enter since the appliances made him uncomfortable.

"Owen. And he's very moody. And he doesn't hesitate in expressing criticism" she poked his shoulder, "like you"

Daniel chuckled as he held the accusing finger and pulled the complaining woman into his arms, "So blunt that child, almost to the point of being rude."

"But..." he pushed.

"But, oh Daniel I've never felt such a pull to a child before, I want to help him, I want to make sure he has a good future."

"You want to be his mother?"

Regina looked around the kitchen, "Then I wouldn't feel so alone all the time."

"Hey", Daniel lifted her chin using his finger, "I'm here."

"You know what I mean."

"Well if Arwen doesn't like your food too bad, I love it. Now I believe you mentioned your specialty."

Regina's laugh ringed through the room as she went to the oven.

* * *

Daniel held the shaking body tightly in his arms.

"Please stop crying; it pains me to see you so."

Regina shook her head and the tears never stopped. Daniel sighed as he looked at the abandoned tent and the freshly moved dirt. Hearing the past was one thing, knowing Regina had done something so horrific made his blood dry. But he stood by her, trying to soothe her aching heart. If she was the evil queen like she claimed to be, she would feel no remorse would she? It made his head spin everyday but he knew there was a sliver of innocence still preserved inside and he would work to help her remember it.

* * *

_"The curse was in itself a little confusing. To be honest the beginning took its toll on me."_

* * *

"Are you tired in the morning, when you wake up?" Daniel asked the woman lying atop him.

"No, I feel well rested, even when we are", she bit her lip, "busy the entire time."

Deep blush crept onto his face making Regina laugh, "My sweet stable boy", she cooed as she kissed his chin before looking up at the stars, "We never got a chance to just look at the stars did we?"

"No, I wish we had, the sky is spectacular. With you by my side I forget there are other beauties in the world."

A hand swatted his chest making him chuckle, "I'm serious. You can be quite... distracting."

"And you can be quite charming." Her face twisted, "Not charming, enchanting."

His playful face sobered up as his fingertips touched Regina's forehead, "So much anger is not healthy Regina."

Regina ignored his concern as she snuggled into him, her eyes never leaving the sky above. He kissed the top of her head and joined her.

* * *

"I'm growing mad Daniel. Absolutely mad."

"It's alright. It will be better."

Regina paced her study, her fingers going inside her hair, "it's been a year and I fear I'm going to die of insanity. They all do as I say, they are like the walking dead."

"Isn't that offensive to me?" Daniel said trying to diffuse the tension only to receive a heated glare his way.

"Daniel so help me god-"

"Come here love come here. Why don't you think of ways to better the town. We can make it comfortable for the.. living dead."

"It's useless. They won't even know."

"We will know. Why don't we start with the sheriff department... it receives far too many resources when there's hardly any crime. We should absolve it."

"Is this about Graham again? I am not in the right state to fight with you again, Graham means nothing to me; get it through your thick head. I haven't slept with him since... this."

"Are you doing me some sort of favour Regina? If you think I'm being horribly wrong in not supporting your unfaithfulness then forgive me."

"Daniel stop it. It's not being unfaithful. Graham is - you are-"

"I am the living dead."

"Stop this nonsense Daniel."

"I don't like your condescending tone Regina. The Regina I knew would never speak to me like that."

"The Regina you knew died with you." Regina screamed in exasperation, crumpling down into a heap of tears, "I don't know how to be that Regina anymore but I'm trying. I am."

"I-" Daniel sat down beside her, "I am too."

* * *

"So this is where you've kept Prince Charming?"

Regina nodded.

"Doesn't look very charming."

Regina snorted, picking up the card kept on the stand.

"It's a cold tomb, hospitals they call it, a prison of wires and cold steel."

She threw away the card, letting it float to the ground.

"How easy it would be to push this switch and cut his-"

"Regina!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. Nothing I do changes once I wake up. Regardless, I don't care."

Daniel sighed and took her hand, "Why don't we go somewhere less gloomy?"

Regina looked at the empty bed, "I don't know what Snow saw in him though."

Daniel and Regina left the room, walking aimlessly in the empty wing till Daniel's eyes caught the colourful door and the bright sign overhead.

"Regina, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

"Something's changed Daniel."

Daniel lifted the covers to peek inside making Regina chuckle. She swiped the sheet from his hand bringing it up to her neck.

"You are impossible."

"So you were saying?" Daniel pulled Regina's bare body to his as he nuzzled her neck.

"I think Gold remembers something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but he came to my office today. No one ever comes to my office except Sydney and the council members. He has never once visited in the past years."

"So it's a bad thing?"

"Very."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I was still feeling lost. He then inquired about my tree and left shortly."

"That is strange."

"And suspicious. I should do something."

"Don't. Leave him be Regina. I was thinking we could walk together. Go for a hike."

Regina hummed, "I can't control where we land Daniel. But we can walk till the border."

"Yes. I am thankful that the town is empty. We can even go to the stables."

"For the sake of repeating, no. I don't like stables, it reminds me of... you know."

"But I'll be there with you."

"Don't pout. It's unbecomi-" Regina let out a squeal, "Daniel you dog keep your hands where I can see them."

"Sorry dear", he kissed her sweetly as his hands continued to be naughty.

"Impossible." She shook her head.

* * *

_"I got used to the time I shared between the two worlds. It became a part of me, a routine. __I remember foolishly trying to do sleep the whole day so I could always be with him. But dreams would elude me during sunshine. Only at night.__ At night my eyes would close and he'd be the first sight when I opened them. But every now and then, he worried. He worried for me."_

* * *

"Daniel, why are you sweating darling?" Regina asked as she brushed the hair away, his brow clammy.

Daniel caught her hand, kissing the palm before pulling it down, his other hand caressing the fingers, one specific finger.

"Do you ever think of", he drew in a long breath.

Regina noticed him fiddling with the ring on her hand.

His eyebrows dropped, "Are you happy with me? With this?"

"Daniel you're the breath of fresh air in my personal hell."

"I feel like I'm holding you back from-"

"From what? Daniel don't you dare-"

"Maybe you'd be happier if we stayed apart. You wouldn't have to live two lives. Like you said I'm a fig of... what was it?"

"Figment of my imagination. I don't care."

"You should maybe?"

"Shut up." She pulled his one hand around her so she could rest on his shoulder. She heard Daniel sigh as he relaxed and looked up to what she was looking at, "Your fruits are coming nicely, your tree always looks well."

"I know. I tend to it after all."

"Yes. You are very nurturing."

"Daniel", she warned, "not this again."

"You'll make a fine mother some day."

"I'd destroy a poor child's life. I'd destroy another child's life."

"You won't."

"The answer still holds."

"I wish you'd think more about it."

* * *

'_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream_

_At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines_

_Sprung from cages out on highway 9,_

_Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and stepping out over the line_

_Baby this town rips the bones from your back_

_It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap_

_We gotta get out while were young_'

Daniel followed the music into the room and frowned, "Another year today?"

"I can't believe this garbage sold millions of copies." she scoffed, "The boss! The boss of obnoxious music perhaps."

"Then maybe we can stop. You don't need to go through this every-"

"I don't want to forget him. I need to keep reminding myself - never again."

Daniel hummed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Death trap", Regina mused to herself, "I like that word."

He chuckled as he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

_"Time went quickly after that. We found ourselves living our fantasies through the years, doing things we had only hoped of by each other's side. They weren't lavish, just simple things like watching movies, eating, reading, dancing oh I wish you could have seen him dance. Sometimes we just lied down and looked __at each other. Then something happened, something wonderful. And we took a step forward into an important new phase of life."_

* * *

"Daniel, dammit, stop teasing."

Regina's hands went down to thread her fingers in his golden hair, "Dan-uh" her complaint got replaced by a deep moan as her nails planted themselves into his shoulders.

"You taste divine love." Daniel whispered as he kissed every part of her visible skin while he travelled up to her lips.

Regina choked out as she took in long inhales, "come here."

Regina took Daniel in her arms as she pressed spoke into his neck, "That was some celebration."

"What can I say? I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm about to become a father."

"He said he was sure there is someone looking for a house for this boy but he might be mistaken."

"Everything will be fine Regina. Have you thought of a name?"

Regina feigned contemplation, "I was thinking Daniel."

"Ugh no. The boy sounds boring already."

Regina laughed as she peppered him with languid kisses.

"There is a name I've been thinking about." Regina whispered a while later.

"Henry?"

Regina pulled back in shock, "How did you know?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "I've known you for more than two decades Miss Mills, please give me some credit."

"Has it been that long?" she flicked his hair back and forth, "Didn't feel so with you."

"I have ideas for the nursery room. And he needs to have a fine horse too. You should go to the stables and choose one for him."

"Or we could celebrate some more?"

"Come here you minx. Distract me all you want, I'll make you go to there once at least."

* * *

"The crib looks fantastic. I wish I could've helped you set it up."

Regina leaned back into Daniel, "I had help, Gepetto was more than happy to put it together."

"So, what does the little devil look like?"

"Oh he's perfect, just perfect. I've taken some pictures, I'll put them up here when I get them back. Daniel he's so little, and his fingers are so small that-"

"Darling are you crying?"

"No."

Daniel chuckled as he wrapped his arms over her neck, kissing her cheek, "Oh you softie."

Regina's sobs became louder as she tried to reprimand Daniel making him turn her in his arms.

"I'm really happy too."

Regina let out a gurgle as she melted into his embrace.

* * *

"Hello lo-", Regina tugged his hand as she led him to the bedroom.

"Oh, I-ok" he removed his shirt but Regina was already inside the covers, patting the space on her left.

"Demon baby - never sleeps - need rest."

Daniel chuckled as he slipped inside, pulling Regina into himself.

"I don't think you can sleep while you sleep love."

"Then let me just hear your heart beat. I'm no longer able to take naps in the day, he is never quiet, he is always crying."

She opened her tired eyes, "I don't know what to do." she said in a small voice making Daniel's heart break.

"I wish I could help. Why don't you try talking to him, or singing to him, you have a soothing voice."

"What do I talk about?"

"Whatever your heart wants to talk about, tell him your story, tell him our story."

Daniel kissed her top of the head as he started humming, whispering a soft lullaby to relax Regina.

* * *

_"The first time you'd asked about your father I wanted to say his name. I told him I wanted to name you Henry Daniel Mills but he didn't want to, feared it would raise doubts in your young mind. Silly goose, he had an absolute fit when I told him that was the name on your birth certificate. I think we fought more over you than anything else."_

* * *

"Are you actually being serious?" Daniel exclaimed, his hands on his waist as he looked down at Regina sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry but do you want Henry to be a cripple?" she countered angrily.

Daniel shook his head, "Children play Regina. They get scrapes and cuts. You can't take away his bike for that!"

"Well you're not the one who had to calm him down when he cried for an hour. There was blood Daniel. He was bleeding."

"When I was four I fell while scaling a stony wall and broke my arm."

Regina looked at him horrified, "I can't let him out of my sight then."

Daniel groaned, "Come here miss bossy pants."

After a lot of back and forth Regina put forward her final offer, "I'll consider safety guards."

"That is a good idea."

"I'm not trying to stop him from having fun."

"I know. It's new. But we need to meet it halfway."

"It's so hard. He's so fragile. What if something happens to him?"

"Then you'll be there for him."

"Even if I have to fight dragons and spirits."

* * *

_"People would always ask me if it was difficult, being a single parent. I thought what I had was more difficult. I would always be telling Daniel a second-hand recount of your shenanigans and I felt that held him back from fully knowing you. Maybe if he'd held you, fed you, tended to you, he'd have understood fully. Understood why you were my life line."_

* * *

"You're spoiling him Regina."

Regina crossed her arms as she shifted away from him, "I am not. Everyone buys their children presents for Christmas."

Daniel snorted as he walked up to the tree, "My dear if someone looked at this tree they'd fear you were raising an army. How many presents does a seven year old need?"

"We both never got any so how can we tell?"

The impatience faded from the angry face as understanding took its place. Unsure of how to reply he just sat with her. A moment passed before Regina spoke up.

"Ruby invited me to the Christmas dinner at the diner."

"Are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. The diner is so loud, Henry gets cranky when he's around so much noise. I think I'll just stick to our routine dinner."

"You should go, socialise. You met that fine friend, that Kathryn woman. Spend time away from the office and house Regina."

"I will. Later."

"When? When Henry is married?"

"Maybe."

"You're impossible."

"So you keep saying."

Daniel groaned knowing his stubborn partner very well, "Can we watch It's a Wonderful Life again?"

Regina huffed, but her hand still went to the remote.

* * *

_"The book changed many things. Unknowingly the book Snow gave you consumed me when I didn't even know of its existence. Seeing you withdraw from me, I didn't realise I was doing the same."_

* * *

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Daniel looked around the room and sighed, what did the blasted boy did this time?

"He-I don't know."

"Come here, what happened?"

"We fought, again, but we've never fought like this before. He's never been this angry."

"Did he say something to you?"

"No, but his eyes, I could see."

"What?"

Regina looked up in distress, "Hate."

* * *

"How are you darling?"

"I am well."

Daniel sighed, this silent feud with Henry was taking its toll on Regina.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing of significance."

"Sweetheart please don't shut me out."

"I'm not. I'm not."

"Has he spoken to Archie?"

"He has, but Archie doesn't really tell me much."

"Come here, talk to me, you need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Ok, then just breathe."

After a while a small voice spoke, making Daniel open his eyes.

"Tomorrow is the twenty eighth year of the curse..."

* * *

"He knows, he knows!"

Daniel struggled to keep the woman to stop flailing but it was increasingly difficult.

"He knows, he - he has a book and Daniel why can't I run away from it, he knows about me, about the curse."

Daniel hugged the woman as he heard the last part, "About the adoption."

"Oh!"

"He left home, he ran away to his birth mother today."

"What? Is he still out there, what good is that stupid sheriff?"

"No, his mo-, the woman brought him back. But I took care of her."

"What? What did you do?"

"What I had to."

"Regina, you need to stop acting out in anger. She might not be a threat, didn't you tell me it was a closed adoption?"

"I don't care", Regina exclaimed as her eyes were livid, "I can't lose Henry."

"Regina!"

"You don't understand, I can't lose Henry, I can't!"

* * *

"Leave the defenceless dough alone."

"What?"

"Is this about the Swan female again?" Daniel asked already knowing it to be true, she was the only person who could invoke such a reaction.

"Who does she think she is? Strutting around with that disgusting red jacket and horrid yellow car, who in their right mind owns a yellow car? Right Daniel?"

"Yes dear."

"And her hair", Regina stopped, wiping her hand on her apron, "it's like I'm watching a horrid interpretation of Goldilocks."

"Yes dear."

"Her head is probably bigger thinking herself a superhero now that she saved me, that monster."

"What?"

Regina waved her hand like dismissing a trivial matter, "There was an explosion at the Town Hall, she helped me out of the building."

Regina got engulfed in strong arms, Daniel shaking her a little as he hugged her, "You insane woman, are you angry that she saved your life?"

"I'm angry _she_ saved my life." Regina said in a petulant tone.

"Oh my god, I wish I could thank her."

"Oh please!"

"Listen to me Regina", he pulled out as his fingers held her chin, "you mean something to a lot of people. Don't reduce this please." he hugged her again, "Thank god she was there with you."

"Yes, there to harass me!"

"Why? What happened?"

"She thinks I control the newspaper."

"Which you do", Daniel sighed, "sweetheart what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, she is just being silly, trying to make me consider her for the sheriff position."

"Sheriff, what happened to Graham?"

"Nothing." she spoke with finality.

"Regina? Love, talk to me, I feel like I don't know what's happening as of late."

"I am just taking care of everything, don't you worry."

Daniel smoothed the velvet locks as he kissed her forehead, "Can't help but darling, can't help but."

* * *

The words _Game Over_ flashed brightly before Regina pushed Start again.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked lightly as he saw Regina concentrating on the video game player she had bought for Henry.

"Do you think Henry would miss me if I died?"

"Regina, stop it!"

"I mean she is Snow White's daughter, she is the saviour, it's in her job description, kill the evil queen."

"That's not true, if she really is the noble saviour then she won't harm Henry's mother."

"She won't understand Daniel."

"Of course she will, she has to, she won't let harm come to you. Believe me."

The words _Game Over_ flashed again and Regina pressed Start again.

"We can't co-exist Daniel, Henry will never choose me unless I'm the only option. No one chooses me on their own free will."

"I did."

She looked up from the game, "You did, didn't you?" she lowered her eyes again, "And where did that get you, killed by the hands of my own mother."

"Please stop talking like so, listen to me, everything will be fine. Talk to Henry, talk to Emma, it will be fine."

_Level up._

"I will consider."

* * *

Regina blinked down at her plate, "Oh I guess we're in for a mea-" she paused, "Henry?"

Henry continued to eat, pushing his fork, slicing through the meat and mouthing a piece all the while looking at her. Regina grew wary under his gaze, her eyes searched for Daniel but before she could call him out, there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting any company?" she got up and went for the door.

The door opened to a group of townsfolk and her eyes widened as they met Emma Swan's.

* * *

"Regina", Daniel noticed her dishevelled state, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks as she hugged Henry's pillow, "Oh God, what happened?"

"Daniel", Regina looked up in surprise, "I thought you'd left."

"Regina, speak up love, why are you shaking?"

"I messed up." she confessed in a small voice.

"Love, tell me."

"I - I don't know where to start", she pushed and pulled her hair in jitter, "Oh god I messed up."

Daniel took her hands in his, instantly feeling the loss of the ring on her finger. He wanted to ask but instead listened to her recount her dream with the town members tying her up. He knew it triggered a severe reaction when he heard the rest, the trading of the ring for her apple, Henry and the turnover and the breaking of the curse. A wraith followed which lead to Snow and Emma's disappearance. How so many things could happen within a span of twenty four hours baffled him.

He sighed, "So Henry went with David?"

"Of course he did, why wouldn't he?" she spat back.

"Regina now is not the time to be negative. You've been through so much in the past hours."

"No, no, I need to think Daniel, they won't return Henry otherwise."

Daniel worried his lower lip, "Regina, you can't act rashly again."

"Again? What does that mean?"

"I-I mean the turnover-"

"Oh so it's my fault Henry ate it, it was supposed to be for Emma!"

"So it would have been alright if Emma had eaten it?"

"That dream was a sign Daniel, an omen. Or would you prefer letting the tramp kill me and then kidnap my baby?"

"But she was going to leave the town."

"Don't you understand? He ran away once, he would have run away again. If not today then tomorrow, a year from now, he would run away and be with her and I'd be left alone forever."

"Regina-" he tried to hold her only to have his arms shrugged off harshly.

"Don't, I don't need your useless optimism, I know what's best for Henry and I will do whatever it takes."

Daniel again found himself feeling helpless but couldn't let Regina do anything again, "And what Regina? If you think its best you'd rip Emma's heart too? Crush it in front of him? Make him avenge her like you did me?" The words were out before he could think.

Regina's eyes were aghast as her body froze, "Are you comparing me to my mother?"

On the pregnant pause she replied to her own question, "I'm nothing like my mother Daniel! I only want my son back."

"At what will be the cost darling?"

* * *

Regina's eyes were downcast. Daniel observed her for a while before sitting next to her. His hands came to rest beside her, his finger splayed on her thigh.

"I let him go. To David, I let him go."

Daniel released a long exhale as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Regina", he pulled her into a tight embrace, "come here darling."

"I'm all alone Daniel."

"No, never, I'll always be here."

Daniel kept kissing her head as his fingers combed through her hair comfortingly.

"I went to the cricket, he promised to help… with magic."

"That's good. Oh darling that's wonderful. Henry will see, he will see the change. Everything will be ok, you'll see."

"I still have to work to get Emma back."

"Finally missing her?"

Regina snorted as a few tears left her eyes, "It's hard not to when she is saving me all over the place!"

Daniel laughed, "I wish I could meet her, she sound quite the character."

"Maybe, in some other lifetime where she isn't Snow White's daughter and I not the Evil Queen."

"Regina, you are not the same person anymore, and if you change people will see the change too. Change is not easy and it's never without reward."

"I hope you're right."

He kissed her on the forehead to re-assure her, "So, is Archie helpful?"

"Not really, I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Ok."

* * *

_"Now that I think of it, I should have known it that time only."_

* * *

Regina looked around, a place unfamiliar than any she'd opened her eyes to. It was not her room, the town hall, diner, Henry's classroom.

"Where are we?"

Daniel looked around before his face melted into pure nostalgia.

"I believe this is my house. From before I joined the Mills estate."

"But how if I've never be-"

"Regina have you been crying? Did something happen."

Regina recounted the day's events not noticing Daniel's growing anger. All through the years he had said nothing when the boy would act out but today's events irked him immensely.

"So he just, stood you up."

"That is what you're taking out of what I said, he could have been bitten today Daniel. By my vipers."

"I'm sorry but, I get it, why he would leave with David. But you raised him Regina, and he thought lying to you was the way to go. Whatever he thinks of you, a child has no reason behaving this way towards his mother. This was intentionally hurtful."

Regina shook her head, "He didn't mean it Daniel."

"I don't understand you, you continuously bend your life around his, does he know you've given up magic?"

"He isn't going to run into my arms just because I've been free of magic for a day."

"You are his mother."

"Daniel." Regina said tiredly.

"Or the little runt thinks he is too good for you now he has a shiny new family?"

"Daniel", this time she shouted in horror unable to mask her surprise.

"What did I expect, after all he's not your bloo-" a share slap rang through the room.

"You've said it today Daniel, but never again. You hear me, never again!" She turned away, unable to look at him.

"Regina", he sighed, "I am on your side."

"Henry's side is my side Daniel."

...

Regina woke up feeling like crap. The time spent with Daniel felt like a blurry memory as always but the bitter taste of their fight was still fresh. So she decided to do what she did every time they fought. She picked a bunch of lilies from her garden and went to meet Daniel. Daniel could be a stubborn horse at times she thought. But he was her stubborn horse, she smiled a little to herself as she opened the door to her crypt. The flowers hit the concrete as she slipped on the first step. She forgot to breathe but she remained seated on the stairs, her hand covering her mouth.

"Daniel?"

What-how-where, thoughts already swirling inside her mind when her eyes widened as her memory went back to last day's session with Archie, "Whale!"

...

Regina looked at David who was observing Whale's battered body, "I think it's like when... you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts before his death... the stables."

David spluttered in panic, "No. Henry. Henry's at the stables."

The two raced to the stables, Regina urging David to go faster and faster, her voice becoming hysterical by the time they pulled over.

Regina froze on seeing Daniel's hand around Henry's neck but David didn't wait to be told before pulling out his grandson away from the stranger.

"It's true. You're really here.", Regina said in awe as her feet took her near Daniel, not noticing the animalistic rage in his eyes, the mechanical motion of his limbs. David did and pushed her out of the way before Daniel could harm her and locked the stable door trapping him inside.

"It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

"No. I won't use magic on him." She noticed the prince taking his gun out, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!"

"David, please! Just let me talk to him."

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way, Regina! Now!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please! Let me talk to my fiancée."

It didn't take David long to leave the area, leaving Regina alone with her stable boy. Before she could say something his hand gripped her throat, a low growl emitting from his.

"Daniel. Please. Stop. It's me. I love you." tears leaked through her eyes, of pain and happiness mixed with confusion.

Daniel blinked, like a wave washing over his aggressiveness fled and he realised who he was looking at, "Regina?"

"Daniel", She barrelled into him, "I can't believe you're here for real."

He blinked as he took in his surroundings, "What?"

He slowly returned the embrace as his senses became aware.

"I told you I'd get you here didn't I?"

Regina hummed as she nuzzled into him before her eyes shot open, "What?"

Daniel pulled away from her, griping his chest in pain, "Oh god."

Regina frantically cried out, "No no no, Daniel do you remember? Was that real - have you been with me all-"

Her questions got cut off by a blood thirsty cry.

"It. Hurts. So bad. Make it stop."

Her hands hovered near his chest but she didn't know what to do to help.

"How -", her windpipe was cut off by the fierce grip Daniel had. He drove her into the wall behind as Regina tried to pry his hands off.

"Daniel, Daniel you're hurting-", she coughed to breathe as her one hand went to his face, trying to make him listen to her.

"Stop please."

The light came back in his eyes and his hold loosened instantly. Regina inhaled sharply, every breath stinging.

"Regina, I don't-" he pinched his eyes shut in pain, "I don't think"

He lurched forward, his head resting on her shoulder, "Listen to me, I cherished our time together. I have no regrets knowing I spent a lifetime with you. I would get my heart crushed a thousand times to re-live it."

Regina's head was shaking fervently as her hands were everywhere, on his hair, face, his chest, "Don't speak like that darling, I'll do something. I'll take care of it."

He chuckled in spurts, punctuated by sharp inhales as he kissed her shoulder, "You can't take care of everything my love. Let me go before I hurt you."

Daniel's head slowly travelled up but his eyes were glazed over. Groaning both his hands came forward to attack Regina. Regina's hands also came forward to his, but as they touched a sliver of light shot through and covered Daniel like second skin, making him immobile.

"Daniel, Daniel, I know you're in there."

A choked sob escaped him, "I am, not for long. I'm sorry, for choking Henry, believe me it was unintentional and not because of our fight. I do love him. You know that right?"

"No Daniel, please, you're here, we'll do something, you'll always be with me, don't leave me. You can't leave me."

Daniel smiled through his tears, "Regina, darling, it's time to say goodbye."

"But I love you."

"Then love again."

"Bu-" the voice died as she saw the light diminishing inside Daniel's eyes, his body now struggling to break the hold magic had over him.

Regina's eyes softened as she heard Daniel's voice repeating inside her mind, 'Let go.'

Her eyes fluttered close as she pushed her levitating hand forward, extinguishing Daniel into dust.

When she opened her eyes another cry howled through the stable.

* * *

_"I should have known he was real, the pull was far too strong for it to be a fantasy. I'd spent a lifetime with him and a small guilty part of me always thought it was a side-effect of the curse or some illness I was steadfastly ignoring. And when I found it to be more, it was gone. Forever."_

* * *

Pongo's ears perked up, he slowly got to his feet and approached the door, his paw tapping the door.

"What is it boy?" Archie made his way to the dog when his door was assaulted by loud blows.

Opening the door he kept a stoic face on finding the visitor at this late hour, "Regina?"

Regina bristled past him muttering half shouts, "Can't dream, need something." she ran to the table on the side of his living room, her hands opening the drawers.

Pongo ran in circles around the woman throwing drawers after drawers. Regina's hands crackled with energy as she glared at the barking menace but the glow would fade as soon as it would appear.

Archie closed the door, praying no one in the building would be roused by the noise.

"Regina, why don't you sit down and tell me what you're looking for?"

Regina laughed hysterically as she moved into one of the rooms, "Oh don't try the quack nonsense on me right now cricket, you'd regret it."

"If you tell me what you want I can help you."

"I want something to sleep, deeply, I am not able to dream. He isn't there in my dreams anymore. It must be my fault, I'm not sleeping properly. He is supposed to be there, he said he wouldn't leave me." The words were stringed together with short sniffs making it impossible for Archie to decipher.

"Regina-", Archie stilled on hearing another crash and then silence.

Archie hurried inside, his eyes widening when he saw Regina emptying a white bottle into her mouth.

...

"Hey Archie, is everything ok?" David suppressed a yawn as he entered. All the sleep in his body left as he saw Regina sitting on the sofa, absent-mindedly petting Pongo's head which was lying on her lap. He noticed the mess around but before he could question Archie tapped his shoulder, asking him to follow him into the kitchen.

"Uh, is she alright?"

"That depends", Archie said in an even voice as he adjusted his glasses, "do you care?"

David's jaw hardened, "Archie did she hurt you?"

"No, sadly the only person she tried to harm was herself."

David's eyebrows furrowed further as he heard what happened before he arrived.

"Was she trying to-", he swallowed thickly, "was she?"

"No, I think she genuinely just wanted to sleep. I think she is too wired to and she thought she would get something here."

"Why not use her magic?"

"She has been trying to not use it, using my help."

David let out a small exhale, surprised to hear that, "But you obviously didn't call me to discuss her progress?"

"I want to know if I can trust you to ask for help."

David rested his hands on his waist as he looked at the vacant stare in the brown eyes.

...

"Where are we?" Regina asked limply, the mild tranquillizer doing its job.

"Henry has been having nightmares, Archie thinks it would help _him_ if you stayed by his side."

"Henry?" her eyes softened as she looked around for him, "Nightmares?" her eyes misted as she held David's hand urgently, "Take me to him."

The order held no authority but a mother's concern and David nodded, beckoning her to follow. Regina automatically curled into the little boy who was sleeping on the bed.

David covered them both with a blanket, "If you.. if you need anything just call."

Regina nodded, not really placing the voice she was hearing but heeding to it.

Regina's hands weaved through the young boy's head as she closed her eyes. A shiver went through her body as she heard Daniels' voice in her ear.

'Breathe darling. Breathe.'

Regina took a deep breath and gently patted his head in a slow rhythm.

"I used to talk to you for hours when you were young you know, just a baby."

Her voice was low, gentle, almost caressing and Henry let out a content sigh in his unconscious state. Regina smiled and placed a small kiss on the back of his head, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"All those times you accused me of making your grandparents and the town suffer, I wonder if you ever thought of me..."

David remained seated on the stairs with his back to the mother-son pair on the bed. He didn't know how long he had stayed after messaging Archie but hearing Regina's voice had calmed him for the first time since Snow and Emma's disappearance. After a while it came upon him that he was but an intruder to their privacy even if he couldn't make out the words. He got up and looked over the railing and wondered what had happened after he'd left Regina in the stables and was what Regina saying something she would share with Henry when he was awake. The future still remained a bleak mystery to him but for the first time he thought that in their larger-than-life circumstances, he had forgotten that the Evil Queen was Regina, a mother, a fiancé, a person.

* * *

**A/N:**

Too long right, hopefully you didn't nod off in the middle. If you did, don't know how you're reading this note xx

Daniel used to hum Zelda's Lullaby.

Regina didn't sleep with Graham afterwards, but the betrayal that _her_ huntsman was hooking up with Emma must have stirred something dark within her.


End file.
